The invention relates to a machine for dosing, filling and packaging of a doughy or pasty food substance, which is fed through at least one screw conveyor from a screw trough and via a guide channel of a dosing arrangement and via an adjoining forming channel (mouth piece) and finally towards at least one packaging container. After the doughy or pasty food substance has been filled into a plurality of packaging containers which have been sealed, the latter are packaged in a cardboard or other large package.